


From Behind the Screen

by droplettan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Only sometimes tho, Swearing, how to tag, idk what i wanna do with this--, shy reader, tags will be added as the story goes on, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droplettan/pseuds/droplettan
Summary: You weren't the best with people. In your defence, it was downright terrifying facing them in person! They could see your weird, stupidly expressive face. They were right there, waiting for you to answer. They were... physically there!Behind a screen, however, you didn't have to struggle with any of that.





	1. Hi, Please Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tits and Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591200) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 

You were never one for meeting people. 

Not that you were a social recluse or anything. You didn't mind people! It was just that, well, getting to know them was a bit difficult for you. You weren't the best in social situations. Plenty of people would assume that you were a shy, timid girl - and you were. In your defence, however, people were downright terrifying! In-person, anyway. Being stared at made you feel pressured.

Talking to others became that much easier when you weren't face-to-face with them. You were aware that you were a person who wore their heart on your sleeve - God knows how many times you've been told that by one of your 'acquaintances' - but you couldn't help it! You were never good at hiding your feelings or bottling them up. You were just too expressive for that. Though, that wasn't the main reason you didn't like talking to people face-to-face. You were also a little awkward.

Ah, did you say a little awkward?

You meant hella awkward.

Not only were you someone who could be read like a book, but you also had this terrible habit of rambling on when facing someone. And on. And on. You never were able to stop yourself from continuously rambling once you started, feeling pressured to respond whenever you were stared at. God, what you could end up saying sometimes absolutely mortified you. You hated how you couldn't get a hold of your mouth before it just started talking without your permission!

Which was exactly why you were always online - or, rather, almost always. The internet made it easier for you to talk to others! Though, the internet also made a great place for the ruder people in this world to express their opinions. Some people were really vocal about their thoughts - constantly advertising what they thought. 

Like what was happening right this moment.

"Why do monsters even exist? They add nothing."

Online, you could easily hide what you were feeling.

"Are you guys just going to sit around while, ugh, _monsters_ roam about?"

You usually never spoke - you didn't find much reason to.

"Don't you see how they're brainwashing people into supporting them? They're dangerous! Haven't you guys heard of the soul shit they can do?"

You liked to think that you weren't someone who got irritated easily.

"They should all get dusted!"

But holy _hell_, this guy did not shut up no matter what. And his voice was grating.

"Would it kill for you to, I dunno, stop talking about your obsession with monsters?"

"Ha! As if I'm obsessed with those things. I'm just doing to reasonable thing here, so shut your trap you dumb girlie."

You got another easy kill, huffing quietly to yourself as you made your way to a relatively safe area.

"Gee, I truly feel hurt. Such stinging insults you have there - calling people dumb."

Sarcasm dripped heavily from your tone as guided your character out of the spot after spotting an enemy player, hiding in a different area.

"Fuck you!"

You shot at the enemy - unfortunately, they seemed to have realized you were nearby somewhere. They hid behind something, blocking themselves from your view. _Darn._

"No thanks. I don't think anyone would, with how you're behaving."

You started moving from your spot. You found the same person who had hidden themselves earlier and you both promptly started attacking one another. 

"Shut up, you don't know who you're messing with!"

The other person killed you - though they had just a sliver of health left. _Oh - hey, they're good._

"Pfft, I am truly shaking in fear. Do you practice that growl everyday?"

The game then ended with your team's loss. You didn't particularly mind - you had never been super competitive. Though, whoever you had been 'chatting' with seemed to be enraged. You were pretty sure he was foaming at the mouth or something with how he spoke and left.

_Welp, I think that'll be all for me. I'll go and retire for the day._

You hadn't noticed the friend request as you closed the game.


	2. Chatting up a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *humerus47 wants to be your friend.
> 
> And you go, "Hey, why not?"

You only saw the friend request two days after it was sent. You blinked, pausing to think - who was this? And why did they want to be your friend? The last time you had gone online was... ah. Right. That one game with the person who kept talking on and on about monsterkind. You had spoken up - maybe that was why the request was sent? It certainly wouldn't be a first if this guy sent you a request just because you sounded like you were female.

"Hey, why not?" you mused aloud to yourself, leaning back in your chair a bit as you hit accept. They were offline, though. You weren't surprised - it was quite late, after all. You figured they'd send you a message sometime later - and then you would decide whether or not you wanted to keep them on your friend list or not.

You started playing some game - just a simulator, nothing that intense. You wanted to relax - you had spent most of yesterday at your job. Which you didn't particularly like - it wasn't anything fancy. You just cooked - it wasn't the cooking that you particularly disliked. No, it was the people you worked for. They were just so... unpleasant. You let out a small yawn, pausing to stretch. "Mmm, what to do.. ah?"

Your gaze immediately directed towards the little notification indicating that someone had sent you a message. That someone being ''humerus47". You weren't quite sure why they decided to name themselves after a bone - but whatever. You figured you could ask. You closed your game.

**(humerus47):** heya. you took your sweet time accepting, didn't ya

**(____):** sorry about that. i was busy.

**(____):** why is did you set your name to a bone...?

**(humerus47):** oh 

**(humerus47):** heh

**(humerus47):** it's because i'm quite the humerus guy

You paused, squinting at your screen. Did he..? Make a pun? This was definitely a first. Not that you minded - bad puns were your jam. Though, you didn't have much to offer when it came to bone puns.

**(____):** is that so? then, you must have a skeleton more jokes ready

**(humerus47):** i knew i would like you

**(humerus47):** spineally, someone who has a sense of humour

**(____):** wow, really?

**(____):** guess people nowadays can't appreciate punny guys like you

You paused, groaning quietly at yourself. God, that was bad. Why did you go and use the most generic pun ever?? You really needed to brush up on your jokes. 

**(____):** aah sorry

**(____):** that was pretty bad, even for myself aha

**(humerus47):** nah, it's fine

**(humerus47):** i'm not very sternum when it comes to these things

You smiled to yourself, propping your chin in the palm of one hand. This person - whoever they might be - seemed to be someone you would get along with. Online, that is. 

**(____):** so

**(____):** what're you doing awake at a time like this

A pause. You frowned a little, worried that you had said something wrong. Then, you mentally scolded yourself - it had only been a few minutes. You, of all people, should know that people don't respond immediately.

**(humerus47):** eh couldn't sleep

**(humerus47):** how about you?

**(____):** it's the same here

**(____)**: ig i'm what one might call a night owl

**(humerus47):** heh, well owl bout that

**(humerus47): **i'm a night owl as well

****(____)**: **looks like we can have some more late-night chats then

**(____)**: uh

**(____)**: only if you want. you don't have to aha

**(humerus47): **no, it's fine

**(humerus47): **i think i'd really like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was kinda stumped for this chapter ngl
> 
> agh what's creativity-- how to make usernames--  
i struggle with making up usernames for myself. how am i supposed to make usernames for other characterss aaa
> 
> hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter !!

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm sure you can tell, but this is inspired by rnd_injustice's tits and dick ! it's seriously so good along with their other fics and aaaaa i love them??
> 
> and also sorry for the lame comebacks, i'm bad with them ajfhqwekh


End file.
